Bad Boys Don't
by these dreams go on
Summary: Sequel to Bad Girls Don't. After their steamy afternoon together, Caroline turns up on Klaus' bed completely naked and determined to continue their seduction of one another. Rated M/R SMUT. PWP. UST


A/N- So, this is a sequel to my one-shot Bad Girls Don't. Reading that will place everything in this story into context. I simply got so many requests for more that I decided to write this and if the two-piece becomes popular I may even stretch it out into a story.  
>I hope it is everything you all wanted.<p>

Disclaimer- I own nothing associated with Vampire Diaries or the Originals.

* * *

><p>It can't have been five minutes between the time Caroline sent him the text messages revealing her newly single status and that she was currently naked on his bed save for a single pillow and the moment he entered his bedroom in a breathless rush.<p>

Still that was five minutes too long in his opinion.

Especially when he hears Caroline's bright laughter and sees that the image of her sitting cross-legged on his stripped bed without a stitch of clothing on, her hair hanging artlessly around her shoulders is far more glorious than any photo can do justice to.

"There you are" she smiles as he approaches, still trying to get his breathing under control,

"I was wondering where you were"

"Grill" he offers as explanation, although he can barely remember the name of the restaurant at this point.

His pillow- now his _favourite_ pillow- is covering Caroline's breasts and vagina but she still has miles and miles of naked skin on display and he's imagining running his lips, tongue and hands over every inch of that smooth honey toned body.

His lower half is in full agreement with his plan and set on leading the way from his carpet to his bed, which it does the second Caroline holds out her right hand, "Come here"

He's across the room before he can even register moving, his hands are on her waist and his lips are on hers, kissing her frantically, hungrily like a man dying of starvation.

Or to be more accurate, dying of thirst.

They're kneeling on the bare mattress, the pillow wedged between them and it's irritating as all hell because Klaus would rather his denim clad erection be pressed against Caroline's naked body but his hands are currently exploring the beautiful smooth skin on her back and dipping lower to her arse and he simply doesn't have the time to move the damn obstacle.

They break for air and Caroline gasps when he gropes her gorgeous backside, pulling her closer and cursing the pillow to the deepest, darkest pits of hell.

"What happened to your bed sheets?" she asks curiously as she rests her arms across his shoulders, baring her glorious neck to him which he promptly covers with kisses,

"Burnt them" he answers, his hands kneading her soft flesh and shrugging,

"After the video you sent me last night they couldn't be saved"

The video in question had been the generous response to his demand for a photo of her naked. And whilst she had been naked in the video, she had also brought herself to pleasure with her skillful fingers and moaned his name as she climaxed.

He'd lost count of the number of times he'd watched that five minute clip, he only knew that he'd spent the entire night varying between rock hard and coming.

The sheets were now a cold pile of ash in the backyard.

"I can make the bed now if you wish" he offers gallantly, knowing that she deserves sheets of the finest material available but she shakes her head and bites her bottom lip with a naughty smile,

"Don't bother, we'd just make a mess of them anyway"

Klaus' penis is fighting viciously against the zipper of his jeans, and if were any other part of his anatomy he'd give it a fighting chance but this is one thing he doesn't want to have to worry about healing today.

He finally brings himself to take his hands off Caroline's body just long enough to send the pillow flying to the other end of the bed, surprisingly not bursting open upon contact with the metal framework of his bedhead.

And how he's free to admire Caroline's body in all its glory.

He wants to paint her, immortalise her with the finest pigments available and hang the artwork in the greatest gallery in the world.

No scratch that.

He doesn't want anyone else to see this wonder before him.

Her breasts are perfect, the rose-pink nipples are the prettiest things he has ever seen and when his eyes move down to her vagina…the tantalising trail of golden curls disappearing into the juncture of her thighs...

_Want_.

That's the only word that comes to his lust addled mind.

_Want_.

He cups her face in his hands and leans down for another kiss, so caught up in the teasing of her tongue along his lower lip that he doesn't register the sensation of silk across his wrists until the knot is already tied.

He opens his eyes when she flips him over and they bounce to the end of the bed,

"What?" he manages in his confusion as she kneels over him, beaming in her triumph.

"Yesterday you gave me a very thorough demonstration of how our first time together will go" she explains as she lifts his arms above his head and binds him to the metal framework, lifting his head gently so that she can settle the pillow underneath, "I thought today I would tell you about what I do to bad boys"

_Damn_.

It's on the tip of his tongue to claim he's been a good boy but Klaus knows Caroline would see through the bald-faced lie and worse still, she could possibly fall off the bed in her fit of laughter and he would hate for her to bump or break something.

He licks his lips and gives the tie binding his hands a good tug for measure, Caroline raises an eyebrow in amusement,

"I was head of my Girl Scout troop Klaus, you aren't getting past that knot"

Well, he supposes he could break the tie with his strength or if that didn't work, the bed frame and then try to earn Caroline's forgiveness by kissing every inch of her…

But she has other plans and he wants to respect that.

"Go on then sweetheart" he says, conceding defeat, "Tell me what you'd do to me"

She smiles and steals a quick kiss, "First, I'd make sure the bedroom door was closed and locked"

Unnecessary. Klaus will compel amnesia upon or straight up kill anyone who walks in on them now, but when Caroline slips off the bed and pads over to the door, her naked hips swaying he decides that any decision that shows off her curves is the correct one.

The door snaps closed and the small lock that came with the design is turned before Caroline pivots on her heel and walks back towards him, her breasts bouncing with the movement.

The teeth of his zipper are digging painfully into him by this point.

"Secondly," she climbs back on the bed and crawls up towards him, straddling his stomach and sitting on his crotch which, while her weight feels magnificent on him, is in no way helping his erection. She bends down over him whispering, "I decide that they're wearing far too many clothes"

Yesterday Klaus had revealed his desires to Caroline without laying a single hand on her, thankfully she does not return the cruel favour instead she trails her fingernails down either side of his neck, the soft scraping delightful against his skin and down to his collarbone where she grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and ripped it in half so that it fell open against his arms, exposing his bare chest to her.

She hums appreciatively and rolls her hips almost unthinkingly, causing friction against his denim crotch which he mimics.

"Uh uh" she scolds, wagging a finger in his face, "Bad boys don't get to move unless I say so"

"Apologies love" he pants as her nails scrape down his chest to his stomach, trailing his hair to the waist of his jeans and to the button, slipping it from its hole and bending down to flick the zipper up with her tongue, catch it in her teeth and slowly unzip his jeans.

It was the most erotic thing Klaus had ever seen and having her mouth so close to his penis was threatening to undo him right then and there, her hot breath had a drop of pre-cum leaking from the head of his erect penis which poked out through the opening of his jeans.

Caroline saw him, gasped and the next second his ears were ringing from the hard slap she'd dealt across his cheek, he shook his head to clear it and turned back to Caroline who is glaring daggers at him, "You kept _this_ from me!" she growls, pointing at his eight-inch penis furiously,

He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. He's heard men throughout the centuries claim that size was irrelevant provided one had skill. He's always figured having both size and astounding skill meant he was a cut above the rest.

"It's all yours now sweetheart" he swears, "Do what you will"

Preferably with her mouth or vagina but he'll take her hand as well.

She glowers and he knows he's in trouble.

She might have not had revenge on the mind before but he's certain now that by the day's end she'll reduce him to a begging wreck.

She pulls his jeans down to his knees with more force than strictly necessary.

"Thirdly" she continues as if he hadn't spoken, kneeling on his thighs just below his balls

"I take a moment to enjoy the sight of the bad boy naked, hot and hard for me"

His skin feels feverish from desire and his erection is pressing hard into his stomach, his breath is hot and his tongue keeps darting out to wet his lips as Caroline preens before his lustful gaze, her hands trail up her stomach to her breasts, massaging the beautiful globes and pinching her nipples, she's moaning and humming as she plays with them,

"Untie me love" he suggests, "Let me touch you and…"

"Uh uh" she closes her eyes as she kneads her breasts, "Bad boys don't get to choose"

She pins him down with her punishing smile, "They have to do what I say"

He opens his mouth to argue and she rises to her knees taking her hands off her breasts and putting them on her hips, daring him to challenge her rule.

His mouth snaps closed with an audible clap of his teeth coming together, if she wants to be the master of his bedroom then he will be her most obedient servant.

Her slave even.

"Good" she pats his cheek, "Next, after I've admired their naked body, I decide it's time for them to pleasure me," she climbs up her body, on her knees, leaning over him and offering him her right breast which he takes into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over the nipple once before she draws back and offers her left breast.

"Come now love" he entreats as she pulls back, "Let me give you an orgasm with just my mouth on you hmmm?"

He's certain that if he can finish her off with just his tongue and teeth on her breasts that she'll be wet and wild enough to let him have the rest of her body.

And right now there's nothing he wants more in the world than to see Caroline ride his cock like their lives depend on it.

But she shakes her head, "Bad boys don't get to choose" she reminds him tauntingly before gripping the bed frame and positioning herself so that she's straddling his head, her vagina just above his face.

He stares up at her with the same worship a pilgrim would treat a holy relic, she is beautiful with her curls damp from arousal and her soft skin flushed with desire. He raises his head to taste her but at the last moment she pulls herself up,

"Remember," her voice singsongs teasingly, "This is a walk-through, just like yesterday"

_No_.

If he doesn't taste her arousal or suck the little pearl that is her clit he'll _die_.

He presses against the tie binding his hands and stretches his head but she holds herself easily out of his reach,

"Now, good boys use their fingers but of course, because bad boys don't get to touch me with their hands…so I make them watch instead"

With one hand still supporting herself, the other dips between her legs, rubbing her clit before two fingers delved into her vagina, she hummed and Klaus watched as avidly as he had the night before as she reached up to find her g-spot and set a fast rhythm, her hips rolling and her breath coming in soft pants as she grew closer.

Klaus wishes his hands were free so that he could use his hand to get himself off, the tension in his body was unbearable, he felt close to exploding and nearly did when Caroline climaxed with a shout and gushed onto her fingers, coating them and cupping herself so that not even a drop could reach his lips.

Caroline leaned backward so that she could look down and meet his eyes, her chest is heaving from her orgasm and her body trembling but her voice is steady as she resumes talking,

"And when I am absolutely sure that they want me" she begins, slowly removing her hand from between her thighs and teasingly waving her soaked fingers just out of reach,

"I let them go down on me and eat me out"

She lowers herself down and he swipes his tongue between her folds eagerly, causing her to gasp and grip the bed frame for dear life, he's drinking her delicious nectar before she is suddenly gone again. He moans but draws his tongue into his mouth, tasting her and feeling his eyes roll back into his head.

"Ambrosia" he sighs and she chuckles, dropping beside him and propping herself up on her elbow, "What did you expect?"

"Nothing less than perfection" he answers, turning his head to face her, she cups his chin and kisses him slowly, her tongue running across his lips to taste herself and his body seeks the warmth of her pressed against him. When she ends the kiss she slinks down the bed stopping at his thigh,

"But even bad boys don't get left wanting with me" she smiles at him, "I believe in returning favours"

She lowers her head to his penis, her hair falling down to create a golden curtain before she brushes it behind her ears, her eyes flickering up so that they could see one another watching the act.

"So, if I'm really attracted to them…" she trails off and runs her tongue along the underside of his penis, up to his head which she licks and laves as he hisses and moans with desire,

"Caroline…sweetheart…yes"

She takes him into her mouth and eases him down her throat and he can feel himself rapidly approaching the edge but she sucks him once before releasing him, leaving him dangling in the void waiting on his climax.

He is breathless with sexual frustration and pulls at his bindings, causing the bed frame to squeak as the metal bent out of shape.

Caroline drapes an arm across his thighs and rests her chin on it, watching him with a wicked smile,

"There's an island for sale off the coast of Australia" he exhales in a rush, "Untie me and it's yours"

She laughs lightly, "I can't be bought Klaus you already know this"

He growls, "The only thing I know right now is that I'm harder than I've ever been in my life and I'm willing to try _anything_"

"Hmmm," her nose wrinkles in an adorable fashion "I'll take that as a compliment"

She ran a finger along his penis and his hips jerk in response, she reached up and wrapped her small hand around him, running it from his base to his head once and squeezing.

The build-up is becoming unbearable and he can hardly think straight, his mind can only focus on Caroline as she stretches up and lies down on him, rolling over so that her back is pressed to his chest, she wiggles a little and then turns her face up to him, he bends his head and they kiss again.

She then reaches down and takes his penis in her hand and he's breathless as she guides it towards her vagina before murmuring the words,

"Remember, this is a walk-through"

She brushes his head against her clit and gasps at the sensation, she swipes it over again and her back arches, her beautiful breasts pointing up into the air, her golden hair draped over his chest and stomach as she uses the head of his penis to rub her clit and bring her to climax.

When he sees that she's getting close, he gently thrusts up and she orgasms, her arousal soaking his penis.

And somehow, that's enough, he comes apart with a shout, exploding onto her thighs and his stomach in long bursts and dropping his head onto the pillow breathlessly.

Caroline trembles with the aftershock and then rolls over, kissing his neck and resting her head on his chest,

"Oh _Klaus_" she sighed, pulling herself up.

"If only you hadn't left me wet and wanting last night"

With fluid grace she slips from the bed and throws on a summer dress, picking up her handbag and tossing a wink in his direction before strutting from the room.

Leaving Klaus tied naked to his bed, panting, covered in his own juices and growing hard again.

"Caroline?" he called out hopefully.

There was no reply.

He got his hands free after only ten minutes for which he was thankful but the mattress was still smouldering into the early hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>AN- HA! Tricked you all!  
>What's that?! You Klaroliners wanted sex from me? Well, so did my first boyfriend go ahead and asked him how that turned out.<br>Seriously though. Thanks for reading


End file.
